Quince retos
by D-Naruto
Summary: Drabble. IchiHime. Quince pequeñas historias de esta pareja. Cada uno asociado a una palabra que lo titula y que le da forma. Magia y romance. Angustia. POV Ichigo. POV Inoue.


**Versión editada de estos quince drabbles. Quince pequeñas historias que definen una palabra, o tema libre, en sus tramas.  
**

**Pairing:** Ichigo Kurosaki x Orihime Inoue

**Vicio****nº:** 1- _Invierno_

La estación fría estaba a punto de acabar y, con ella, se irían aquellos malditos recuerdos. Largos meses de invierno que dejaban atrás destrucción, dolor y muerte… Aizen, ese maldito destruyó el Seireitei con el poder del Hougyoku.

Ahora, yazgo contigo en la tranquilidad de Karakura; en nuestro propio mundo. Andando de calle en calle, disfrutando de la compañía de la más bella de las damas: aquélla, sin la cual, hubiese muerto. No sólo de forma física, sino de forma espiritual. Me hubiese desvanecido como una simple nube de vapor. Y te lo debo a ti.

- Inoue, ¿a dónde quieres ir?- te pregunto, mientras acaricio tu largo cabello rúbeo.

Te giras y me sonríes. Esa dulzura única que te hace especial: eres la poetisa de mis palabras, la escultora de mis movimientos. Eres el corazón de mi alma. Después de tantos años siendo amigos, me doy cuenta de lo estúpido que he sido. ¿Por qué no lo noté antes? Darías tu propia existencia por la mía. Yo también la hubiese dado por ti: en el pasado, de forma inconsciente; en el presente, porque te adoro; y en el futuro, porque te amaré hasta que los días dejen de existir.

- Me da igual mientras esté contigo, Kurosaki-kun.- contestas, enroscándote en mi brazo derecho.

Cierras tus ojos, al tiempo que seguimos andando. Te dejas llevar por mí, porque esa sensación de estar protegida, te encanta. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que, el halo que se dibuja cuando comienzan a caer copos de nieve sobre nosotros, no es cuestión de magia.

Es el invierno, intentando hacer honor a tu divina presencia.

**Vicio****nº:** 2- _Ángel_

Un ángel en mi ventana…

Tú.

Tu presencia es inconfundible, incluso estando dormido. Te presiento, sé que estás a mi lado. Acariciándome, curando mis heridas, llevándote mis penas.

Sin pedir algo a cambio. Nada.

Lloras de corazón. ¿Acabas de declararte? ¿Estás enamorada… de mí…? De alguien como yo. ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no me he dado cuenta…? Ojalá pudiera despertar de la pesadilla que es estar sin ti. Ojalá pudieras quedarte.

Lo sé, tienes que irte. Para protegernos a todos. Para protegerme a mí.

¿Por qué tienes que sufrir por mi culpa? Si no tuvieras ese don, si no hubiese sido porque me conoces.

Te oigo reír. Mi corazón vibra, alegre. Eres única, Inoue. Tus locuras son únicas. También me río, aunque no me oigas. Te estoy escuchando, te estoy observando a ciegas. Con mi corazón…

Porque yo también me he enamorado. De ti, de tu persona, de tu alegría y tu candor.

- Gracias, Kurosaki-kun. Adiós…

¡No, no te vayas! ¡Inoue! Quédate un poco más, por favor.

Ya lo sé. No puedes. Ese maldito vendrá a por ti y yo no puedo actuar. Me siento impotente. Lágrimas en mi tez. Prométeme algo: que resistirás hasta que te salve.

En ese día, no volveré a separarme de ti…

Protegeré a mi ángel. A ti, Inoue.

**Vicio****nº:** 3- _Luna_

La observo desde este tejado. Grande, brillante, pura.

La Luna.

Es la misma que te vio partir hacia un destino que nadie deseaba. La misma que vio caer tus lágrimas de miedo, de odio. Y la que ahora me cuenta tus secretos. Ésa a la que miraste una última vez, antes de desaparecer en el olvido de los malditos Shinigami.

- Dime, Luna… ¿qué debo hacer?

Una pregunta que no encontrará respuesta. En mi corazón, sé qué debo hacer.

Sin ayuda, iré a buscarte. Iré a salvarte con mi poder.

¿Será suficiente? Me pregunto en la soledad de esta noche fría. Helada, si me apuras. Tengo miedo de no llegar a tiempo. Temo que la espada se quiebre sin haberte sacado de ese lugar. Pero, aunque esté temblando, mi determinación será mi guía. Sin ti camino entre la oscuridad y la locura. Sin ti, Inoue… sin ti, no podré ser el mismo.

Necesito ayuda para este difícil cometido. Una ayuda que llega y que no esperaba.

Los buenos amigos nunca desaparecen. Tus buenos amigos, porque quien te conoce, queda prendado de tu dulzura y simpatía. Vendrán conmigo en esta última misión.

- Dime, Luna… ¿puedes guardar un secreto?

Siempre que te observe, recuérdame que la amo.

**Vicio****nº:** 4- _Hoja_

Todos los días aparece la misma sensación rutinaria. Todos los días los mismos saludos, las mismas caras, las mismas bromas.

Sí, son mis compañeros de siempre, pero me siento vacío. Un vacío en mi interior que no puede ser rellenado por ellos.

¿Por qué no soy capaz de ser feliz? Porque ella ya no está contigo.

Sigo sintiéndome el culpable de su muerte. Martirizándome cada vez que llega ese día. Ese día será mañana y, hoy… Hoy es hoy, pero me da igual. Estoy solo, aunque esté rodeado de personas.

Es el precio que debo pagar por mi poca fuerza. Si hubiera sido más fuerte en aquel momento… Por mi culpa, mis hermanas también sufrieron. Y mi viejo…

¿Por qué no puedo arrancarme el corazón, sencillamente? Porque, entonces, no sentirías lo que estás a punto de sentir.

Una hoja cae al suelo, entre dos mesas. Dos miradas se cruzan. ¿Quién eres? No lo sé; sin embargo, es como si te conociera desde siempre.

- Hola, soy Inoue.- sonríes, iluminando las tinieblas.

Mi mano rozando la tuya: recuerdo aquella hoja, aquel día.

- Ah… Soy Ichigo. Encantado.

El día en que te conocí. El día en el que, mi corazón, palpitó con sinceridad. Y la sonrisa volvió a mi rostro.

**Vicio****nº:** 5- _*Tema__ libre*_

Nada, absolutamente nada. Eso es lo que llena al recipiente de mi alma. Vacío. Un vacío cada vez más grande, más inhumano. Lo siento llegar, apoderándose a cada segundo de mí. Mi cuerpo es ya casi suyo, totalmente. Intento resistir en un combate intrínseco, que decidirá quién es el Rey y quién su caballo.

Me siento débil. Él va a ganar.

No tengo más razón para seguir existiendo. Dejaré que él se apodere de la fuerza que se esconde en lo profundo; así acabará todo. ¿Por qué te rindes con tanta facilidad, Ichigo? Porque queda nada que sirva en este patético cuerpo, exento de sentimientos. Hirako tenía razón: cada vez está más cerca. Si no lo detengo, corromperá mi espíritu.

¿Por qué molestarme en salvar un vacío inexorable?

Por ella, maldito imbécil. Ella es la puñetera única preocupación que deberías tener. Eres débil, Ichigo Kurosaki; pero, ella está contigo. Por eso… ¡debes vencerme! Si no, te aseguro que la mataré; a ella, a tu familia, a tus amigos y a todo el que se ponga por delante. Sabes que soy capaz, que no dudaré. ¿A qué esperas para enfrentarme a mí, imbécil? ¡Vamos, venga! Mírate, ahí sentado, esperando el final. Eres patético, das asco. Inoue no te merece. Lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? Te dijo que te quería y, tú, no respondes…

¡Cállate, maldito arrogante! Te partiré en dos. ¡No vuelvas a mencionar a Inoue, cabrón!

¡Jajaja! ¡Bien, sigue! ¡Sigue! Ése es el Ichigo que quería. ¡Atácame! Acaba conmigo, si puedes, gallina. Si no, adiós a Inoue.

¡Te destrozaré, capullo! Date por muerto. Nunca más volverás a tener la oportunidad de aparecer en mí. ¡Se acabó! Terminaré con esto de un golpe.

¡Bankai!

Por fin lo entiendo. Ahora, por fin lo comprendo. El vacío de mi interior forma parte de mí. La parte que no quiero mostrar; sin embargo, es la que guarda más realidad.

Ahora lo sé muy bien: contigo no volveré a sentirme vacío.

**Vicio****nº:** 6- _Espejo_

No me creerías si te dijese que, la primera vez que lo vi, fue como si mi corazón quisiera salirse del pecho. En realidad, así fue…

Como si, antes de decirme su nombre, ya supiese quién era.

Ichigo Kurosaki…

Porque, si es verdad eso que dicen, que los ojos son el espejo del alma, en los míos se hubiera reflejado la imagen de una chiquilla saltando de alegría. Ingenua ante la calidez de aquella nueva emoción: me había enamorado de él con tan sólo verlo.

¿Por qué?

Una pregunta que pronto encontró respuesta en sus brazos. Incluso ahora sigue siendo contestada con besos y caricias. ¿Por qué me enamoré de él? No sabría destacar una sola.

Son tantas razones.

- Inoue, estás mordiendo el palillo.

- Ah, vaya… Es cierto.

Su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus manos. No podría quedarme con una sola razón para amarlo. Pero sí que sé algo y, es que…

Donde él vaya, siempre estaré yo.

**Vicio****nº:** 7- _Canción_

¿Qué hago en este lugar? Podría haber elegido a cualquiera de los otros, pero… estoy aquí. Contigo. Para despedirme. Porque no hay marcha atrás.

¡Ah! Ahora que caigo, es la primera vez que estoy en tu habitación. Vaya, qué vergüenza. Mis mejillas se están sonrojando. Y mis labios sonríen.

Tu olor en el ambiente es inconfundible. Es cálido, absorbente, suave. Ojalá pudiera quedarme para verte abrir los ojos. Mírate, todo lleno de heridas. Siempre cuidando de los demás y nunca de ti mismo.

¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? Nada.

Tu cara cuando duermes. Tus labios, tan cerca de los míos… No, lo siento.

- No está bien…

Mis ojos lloran por la impotencia. Te tengo tan cerca y, a la vez, tan lejos. ¿Cuándo fuiste tan importante para mí? Con todos los sueños que quería cumplir y, ahora… Si pudiera vivir otras vidas, escapando de la mía. ¿Qué tonterías digo? No está bien despedirme así de ti.

Vuelvo a oír esa canción.

- Si tuviera cinco vidas para vivir, me hubiera enamorado cinco veces de la misma persona…

Sus notas están cada vez más cercanas. Es la hora de partir, Kurosaki-kun.

- Gracias por todo. Adiós…

Es la canción del final.

**Vicio****nº:** 8- _Desesperación_

Ya llegan los sonidos de ultratumba. Ya vienen.

Penetrantes, imparables, invencibles. Ya están aquí. Me resguardo abrazada a mis rodillas, con la cara escondida entre las piernas. No quiero verlo, porque sé que esta historia tendrá un final triste. Amargo y desolador. Impotencia y dolor.

¿Por qué sigo viva? Si no tengo poder, ¿por… qué?

¡Maldita sea! Quiero cambiar, y lo haré. ¡Quiero cambiar! Quiero ser fuerte, para protegerlos a todos. A ellos que están dando sus vidas para salvar la mía. Esta maldita soledad me va a volver loca.

¡No derrames lágrimas, Orihime! Levántate y ve a cumplir tu destino. ¡Levántate!

Por fin ha llegado la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Desde las sombras, trazando un plan que, ni quienes me raptaron, podrían intuir.

¿Qué es… esta sensación? Este poder que llena mi ser. ¿Es lo que creo? Lo es, el poder de esa maldita piedra está consumiendo mi alma, pero me da poder. ¡Me da poder!

Lo siento, Kurosaki-kun.

Esta vez te salvaré a ti. No tendrás que derramar tu sangre para protegerme.

- Te quiero, Ichigo…

Ahora, los sonidos de la desesperación corren a través del enemigo.

**Vicio****nº:** 9- _Sueño_

Una vez tuve un sueño estremecedor: soñé que estaba a tu lado, de nuevo. Soñé que habías acabado con la mirada esmeralda de aquel monstruo.

Aún sentía cómo me observaba. Mi corazón estaba intranquilo, palpitando de terror. Él lo sabía y no dejaba de presionarme. Decía que era por Aizen.

¡Mentira! Sabía que quería algo más de mí. Antes de aquel sueño noté sus manos en mi cuerpo.

Ojalá hubiera sido una pesadilla…

Pero, tú me salvaste, Ichigo.

Gracias a ti se convirtió en un mal recuerdo. En el pasado; una mera anécdota vital de cuando estuve recluida en aquel palacio. En el mismísimo Infierno.

Un roce me hace despertar. ¡Son sus manos! Y su mirada. Su mirada… sus ojos, se pegan a mí como ventosas. Estoy temblando; mis ojos se agrandan. Está cerca, muy cerca y me mira fijamente.

No, no… no me toques, monstruo. No quiero que vuelva a tocarme, que recorra mi cuerpo libremente, sin prohibiciones.

¿Qué pasa? Un líquido de color rojo cae desde su cuello… y su boca.

- Inoue Orihime… volveré a por ti.

Unas últimas palabras antes de que, su cabeza cercenada, caiga al suelo. Y desaparezca.

¿Quién…? ¡Kurosaki-kun!

- Siento llegar tarde, Inoue.

Blandes tu espada, mientras me sonríes y alcanzas tu mano para que me ayude a levantarme. Yo niego con la cabeza y sonrío. Mi salvador, de nuevo.

Sólo había sido un mal sueño.

**Vicio****nº:** 10- _*Tema__ libre*_

Venganza. Breve y _anodina_ venganza.

Después de haberme traído a Hueco Mundo por la fuerza, intentando romper mis vínculos, ¿creías que iba a estar _quietita_ y _calladita_? No me hagas reír, _proyecto __de __taicho_.

¿Tú no ibas a gobernarlo todo, Aizen? Quisiste quitarme a la gente a la que más quiero. Quisiste robarme mi virginidad, estando maniatada e indefensa. Quisiste utilizar, el poco poder que me quedaba, para tu ofensiva.

¿Creíste que todo iba a salir bien? Imbécil, aún tengo amigos de verdad. Leales e inflexibles amigos, capaces de dejarse la piel en cada enfrentamiento por salvarme.

Y tú tienes nada.

¿Quién iba a suponer que, uniéndome al Hougyoku, mis poderes iban a aumentar de tal manera? No sólo los defensivos, sino los ofensivos. Ya ves: ahora tu palacio no es más que infructuosos escombros. No sólo eso, sino que este maldito mundo se cae a pedazos.

Por suerte, puedo abrir portales a mi antojo. Otro efecto secundario de mi renovado espíritu.

- Te _hundirás_ con el _barco_, _capitán_…

Moribundo, ya no tienes la necesidad de perseguirme. Tu espada está quebrada, al igual que la mayoría de tus huesos. Todos tus leales subordinados están muertos. Aún me quedan todos los que vinieron a salvarme, entre los que está él. Él fue quien acabó con Ulquiorra, mi mayor pesadilla. Y yo contigo, su peor enemigo.

_Von __voyague_, Aizen-sama.

Lástima que mi alma no pueda aguantar mucho más esta presión. Es una pena, Ichigo; me hubiese gustado darte una familia y un futuro, en esta misma casa. Al menos, nuestros amigos siguen vivos. Es lo penúltimo que podré hacer por ti.

- Lo último será dejarte disfrutar de mi cuerpo. Sólo para ti, Ichigo Kurosaki…

Venganza. Maldita e _inservible_ venganza.

**Vicio****nº:** 11- _Cerveza_

Mis ojos no alcanzaban a ver los tuyos. Mis manos acariciaban mechones pelirrojos, que se deshacían en gemidos y estremecimientos. Mi cuerpo, junto al tuyo, se desnudaba sin pausa, saboreando lo poco que me quedaba por descubrir.

Te amaba. Tú a mí. Te besaba. Tú a mí. Te buscaba. Tú me encontrabas.

¿Qué hubiera pasado, si no llego a patear esa lata de cerveza? No lo sé. Sonrío, mientras por fin puedo ver tus grises orbes. A lo mejor nunca nos hubiésemos conocido.

Qué misterioso es este mundo, en el que dos personas chocan una vez y se enamoran en décimas de segundo.

- Orihime, ¿quieres algo de beber?- pregunto, saliendo de la cama.

- Bueno. Pero que no sea cerveza, por favor.- contestas con aire sarcástico.

Me río, mientras camino hacia la cocina y abro la nevera. Cojo dos refrescos, al tiempo que pienso, irremediablemente, si nuestro encuentro es cosa del destino. Deberíamos haber coincidido antes.

Coincidencia.

Da igual. Después de todo, un sorbo en tus labios, sabe mejor que la maldita cerveza.

**Vicio****nº:** 12- _Guantes_

Hoy era ese día. Me levanté temprano, como hacía una vez cada seis meses. La verdad es que no tenía ganas, ni ánimos. Ni sabía por dónde empezar. Esta casa es, violentamente, gigantesca. O será que lo parece en este día tan _señalado_.

No obstante, me queda un motivo por el que sonreír, aunque preferiría estar en la cama. Una promesa tuya. Con unas simples palabras salidas de tus labios me bastó para madrugar, para buscar fuerza interior en esta horrible y ardua tarea. Tal vez esté exagerando.

- Ichigo, pásame los guantes.- te pedí, mientras empezaba por el baño.

Hacer limpieza general, una vez cada seis meses, no es tan terrible. No lo es, si no te toca hacerlo, claro. De todas formas, compartiendo el trabajo contigo, no es tan laborioso. Y pensar que accediste a ello sólo por una cosa…

Un abrazo. Un simple abrazo. Sonrío, mirándote desde la distancia del pasillo. Sigues siendo un romántico. Pensé que me ibas a pedir algo más _escandaloso_.

Da igual que no lo hayas hecho. Después de tanto limpiar, te daré la recompensa que te mereces: una ducha para _cepillarte __a __fondo_.

**Vicio****nº:** 13- _Horas_

Pasan los segundos. Pasan lentamente, velozmente, y se paran. Se para el tiempo, nos paramos nosotros. Los dos nos miramos sin saber qué decir, pues las palabras sobran. Igual que el tiempo. Sólo nuestras miradas, nuestros ojos; me sonríes, mientras enrollas mi pelo en uno de tus dedos.

Esa caricia que tanto me gusta, que tanto he añorado.

¿Por qué te fuiste durante tanto tiempo? Ah, ahí está de nuevo. El tiempo, el dichoso y maldito tiempo. El pasar de los segundos, de los minutos. De los días, de las semanas. De las estaciones, de una vida.

Mi vida ha pasado junto a ti y nunca deseé más. Cada día te amaba más, y tú a mí. Hasta que no pudimos por falta de tiempo: se nos había acabado. Ese maldito nos abandonó para seguir rigiendo en el mundo.

La inmortalidad.

Un precioso regalo si tienes a alguien especial con quien pasar las horas. Ah, vaya… siendo inmortal, ¿qué importancia tiene el tiempo? Éste era el significado que andaba buscando.

Nuestro amor es inmortal, Inoue.

Pasan las horas, y sigo mirándote. Pasan las horas para enamorarme, un poco más, de tu dulce presencia.

**Vicio****nº:** 14- _Adiós_

Sabía que, mi fuerza, no sería suficiente para aguantar la lucha en toda su crueldad. Sabía que mi fragilidad para tomar decisiones, para matar a un enemigo, para siquiera hacerle un rasguño… me iba a traer este final. Lo sabía, pero quise estar a tu lado, luchando espalda con espalda: no quería ser menos que Kuchiki-san.

- Kurosaki-kun, prometo que no seré una molestia.- te dije, aunque estabas demasiado ocupado quitándome a decenas de hollow de encima.

¿Por qué has venido a salvarme? A mí, que valgo nada. Lo único que tengo, mi Shun Shun Rikka, sólo es un mero apoyo a los verdaderos guerreros. ¿Por qué me quieres salvar, Ichigo? ¿Por qué a mí? Kuchiciki-san yace destrozada cerca de nosotros. Aizen buscaba mi poder para algo.

¡¿Qué es lo que tengo, que es tan importante? ¿De veras soy tan importante? ¡Quiero saberlo! Quiero ayudar, quiero salvar a mis amigos. ¿Por qué no puedo?

Las lágrimas cubren mis mejillas, al tiempo que algo surge en mi interior y me hace vomitar sangre. Sufrimiento, dolor, lágrimas. Poder dentro de mí… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Lo que buscaba Aizen? Estar tan cerca de esa maldita piedra, estar en el mismísimo Infierno.

Ahora lo comprendo todo. Justo a tiempo para acabar con ellos. Los Espada…

Al final, al final de todas las cosas, lo logramos. Lo logré; desperté de esa maléfica pesadilla que me tenía retenida en mi inocencia. Mis ojos son los de una asesina sin piedad; pero me da igual, porque te he ayudado. He estado a tu nivel, luchando juntos. Sin embargo, pagué un alto precio por mi atrevimiento: mi vida se escapa en tus brazos.

Ya llega el tren que nunca se retrasa. Ya está aquí y estoy preparada: de pie en el andén, junto a mi equipaje.

- Adiós, Ichigo.

No, es un _"__hasta__ luego, __Kurosaki-kun__"_. Mis ojos dejaron de llorar, para cerrarse.

**Vicio****nº:** 15- _*Tema__ libre*_

El sexto Espada, Grimmjow Jagerjack, permanecía moribundo en el piso de aquella gran estancia. Horas antes, él y su gran rival, Ichigo Kurosaki, comenzaban una lucha por ver quién tenía más convicción y ganas de matar al otro.

Instinto: una palabra que todavía resonaba en la herida cabeza del pelinaranja.

Por si fuera poco, el cuarto Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer, había escapado de la trampa impuesta por Grimmjow, y no traía cara de buenas intenciones. Es más, parecía dispuesto a acabar con la ridícula existencia de su compañero en _Las __Noches _y, luego, con la del humano que tantas molestias le había causado.

- Grimmjow, me alegra verte en tu verdadero sitio. Postrado en el suelo.- lanzó, con su típica frialdad, al lado del peliazul.

- Ulquiorra… tu mierda de discurso me da ganas de vomitar.- rió éste.- ¿A qué esperas para colgarte la medalla de haber acabado con el sexto Espada? Ten clara una cosa: no acabarás con Ichigo tan fácilmente.- añadió, escupiendo algo de sangre.

- No sabía que ahora fueras tan buen amigo de él, Grimmjow. Poco importa ya.- hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha, casi sin inmutarse.

- No me hagas reír. Amigo, no. Adversario. El único que podría matarme. Mierda, doy pena…

En ese instante, un corte laceró el aire muy cerca de Ulquiorra, quien vio caer su mano derecha al suelo. Con los ojos agrandados por el dolor y la propia sorpresa. Grimmjow reía con sus últimas fuerzas, mientras Ichigo, con la máscara de Vizard, permanecía impasible frente al cuarto Espada.

- Inoue, sé que doy miedo con este aspecto. Pero te dije que todo iba a salir bien, ¿no?- comentó a la chica, que permanecía dentro de una barrera protectora junto a Nell.

- Ichigo, mátame de una vez.- pidió Grimmjow, jadeando ostensiblemente.

- No, quiero que veas cómo acabo con el _ojos__ verdes_. Dame cinco minutos, Grimmjow.- el Espada soltó una carcajada, tan ruidosa como su Bankai.

- Maldito humano… has tenido suerte en cogerme desprevenido, pero te vas a arrepentir.- Ulquiorra cogió su espada con la zurda y liberó su verdadera forma.

Su cuerpo desapareció de la vista de Ichigo, quien comenzó a notar una serie de cortes superficiales en su piel, sin rasgar su ropa de shinigami. Aquello era muy extraño, pero Kurosaki había aprendido mucho en los últimos meses. Y en las batallas que había librado en Las Noches: cerró los ojos y concentró su reiatsu al máximo. De esa forma, encontró a Ulquiorra yendo a una velocidad inhumana, que pasaba desapercibida para los ojos. Pero no para el espíritu.

Tras cinco minutos, el cuerpo sin vida del cuarto Espada, desapareció ante los ojos atónitos de Grimmjow. Mientras tanto, Inoue quitó la barrera y fue al encuentro de su amigo. Lo besó con fuerza, en los labios. Algunas lágrimas cayeron.

- Tengo que curarte, Kurosaki-kun.- dijo la chica, acariciando las mejillas de él.

- Con tenerte junto a mí, a salvo, es suficiente.- halagó el chico, besándola de vuelta.

- Oh, vamos, voy a vomitar…- saltó Grimmjow, a punto de clavarse su propia espada.

Inoue curó a Grimmjow, convertido en un aliado más del grupo de Ichigo, pues aún debían derrotar a Aizen.

La senda todavía permanecía en las penumbras. Oscuridad.


End file.
